Dragon Ball Peligro Imnimente
by La Luz de Orion
Summary: La historia trata de una nueva aventura para nuestros amigos saiyajin quienes deberán ayudar a una joven y a su mascota a tratar de detener a una banda de criminales llamados los escorpiones negros quienes se divierten destruyendo todo a su paso goku y vegeta harán todo lo que este a su alcance para detener a estos 12 seres poderosos.
1. Chapter 1

_**DRAGON BALL PELIGRO INMINENTE.**_

 **Capitulo 1.**

 _Esta historia se situa 3 años despues de la batalla contra los soldados Abo y Cabo, los guerreros Z continuaron con sus vidas, entre ellos el joven Son Gohan que se caso con Videl y de su union nacio una niña llamada Pan. Yamcha mejoro mucho en su carrera como Beibolista llegando der uno de lo mejores deportistas, tenshinhan y Chaos seguian entrenadon cada dia en todo el mundo, Krilin se hizo policia en cuidad Satan y su esposa N°18 se hizo peluquera, Trunks se preparaba para heredar la compañia de su familia asi que dejo de lado los entrenamientos cosa que decpeciono a su padre Vegeta, pero Bulma sabia como convenserlo, asi que la dueña de la casa se fue con su principe a un crucero gastos pagado por 3 meses por el mundo, Mister Satan seguia siendo el Campeon de las artes marciales y seguia protengiendo su titulo. en cuando a nuestro querido saiyajin Goku, pues no le iva tan bien que digamos ya que debia trabajar como Cultivador cosa que le quitaba su tiempo en poder mejorar sus tecnicas y seguir aumentado mas sus poderes._

 **Goku** : que mal si esto sigue asi no podre hacerme mas fuerte ogala _que esto cambie._

 _Dijo nuestro querido guerrero que su cabello desafiaba a la gravedad, quien no sabia que se quedo pensando en solo mejorar y superar cada dia mas su fuerza sobrehumana, quien por esto no se fijo que era vigilado por su hijo goten quien era ya un adolecente quien ya dejo desde hace tiempo su gi de entrenamiento atras ahora vestia como un chico normal que le interesaba conocer chicas._

 **Goten** : Papa pense que habias terminado ya que mama anda esperando por ti en casa

 **Goku** : Lo lamento hijo me distraje enseguida voy con el pedido.

 _dijo el saiyajin de sangre pura quien se levanto y fue a recoger zanahorias, papas, cebollas, y otras verduras y una vez listo la coloco todas en un cesto y la levanto con una sola mano y lo que llevaba adentro del cesto pesada no mucho digamos que solo 180 kilos en alimentos ya que en la casa del savador del universo irian Videl, Pan, y Mister Santan, Gohan no pudo por que estaba terminando su carrera como investigador. Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy pero muy lejos de la tierra cerca la galaxia Norte se enfocaba en un planeta llamado Monet, un lugar donde habita una de las razas con el conocimiento mas antiguo en toda la galaxia, los Monetdianos quienes eran una especie que se especializaba en la tegnologia que igualaba a lo Tsufuru. Lastima que no fue de mucha ayuda su armada y su armas contra estos ferozces se enfrentaba a Los Escorpiones oscuros una banda criminal azotaba los planetas que visitaban destruyendo todo que encuentre en su camino._

 _Entre la destruccion que se llevaba en ese planeta de hermoso color purpura claro se encontraba una chica de mediana estatura, cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos negros una camisa de tirantes roja ajustada junto con una chaqueta vaquera negra y una diadema de color blanco con botas del mismo color. junto con su mascota un mono de bello color su pelaje era de color esmeralda._

 _quienes se encontraban huyendo del medio del caos que azotaba al planeta de la terrible masacre que se propovaca adentro del mismo, la chica se encontraba ya entrando a uno de los hangares donde se encontraban las naves y encontaron una y la usaron para poder escapar de esa inminente destruccion._

 _esta historia continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_**DRAGON BALL PELIGRO INMINENTE.**_

 _ **Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria**_

 _ **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**_

 _ **El mundo estaba en un cáos pero logré vencer**_

 _ **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**_

 _ **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**_

 _ **Aunque sufriré yo diré...¡NO! Me rendiré**_

 _ **Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar**_

 _ **"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡un campeón!**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 _ **El rencor nunca te sanará del dolor de hoy**_

 _ **Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**_

 _ **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**_

 _ **Aunque yo te negué ésta vez...YO te aceptaré**_

 _ **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor**_

 _ **Es lo que usaré para luchar, ¡está en mi corazón!**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,**_

 _ **Nunca te abandonaré**_

 _ **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder, a luchar...¡A GANAR!**_

 _ **Aunque a veces héroe he sido, muchas asesino**_

 _ **Yo un salvador seré**_

 _ **Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder...**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **¡Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos!**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡UN CAMPEÓN!**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey ~**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _Mientras tanto en la tierra mas en especifico, en un crucero de lujo en medio del imenso Oceano, se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma, quienes estaban disfrutando sus vacaciones, mas la cientifica que el principe de los Saiyajin, ya que este ultimo estaba molesto debido a que no tiene su maquina de gravedad y no podia entrenar a su gusto, eso y tambien que esta rodeado de puros insectos de tan bajo nivel de poder de pelea cosa que le enfadaba al estar con seres tan pateticos a su alrededor, eso y mas tambien que los hombres de todas las edades ya sean adolecentes, adultos, de la tercera edad, etc. se comian e incluso desnudaban con la mirada a su esposa._

 _Y el pobre no podia hacer nada para lastimar a esa gente por que no debia llamar la atencion, y tampoco queria hacer enfadar a su esposa por que le quitaria la maquina de gravedad o tambien lo dejaria sin comer, asi que nada mas Vegeta solo les lanzaba su tipica mirada que dice "Si no quieres morir insecto sera mejor que te quites de mi Camino" y le funcionaba y eso lo hacia retroceder a la mayoria claro menos a un hombre de unos 35 años llamado Jason, bronceado de cabello corto cafe y ojos verdes que era mas alto que Vegeta le sacaba una cabeza de tamaño vestia camisa manga corta verde y pantalon corto blanco, su musculatura era destacable._

 _La ropa de vegeta es una camisa corta sin mangas color azul oscuro , y un pantalon corto color negro. La ropa de Bulma una camisa color morado sin mangas, y un falda de color azul. El señor Jason no dejaba de mirar a la dueña de la corporacion Capsula sobretodo las piernas y el escote y como sabemos el principe Saiyajin, no tiene mucha paciencia. Asi que Vegeta encaro al tipo y este le responde lo siguiente._

 **Jason:** _¿Que haras enano dime ?_

 **Vegeta: !** _Darte la paliza de tu vida si no dejas de mirar asi a mi esposa!_

 **Bulma:** _Vamos vegeta no le hagas caso a este hombre y vamos a la tienda si._

 _dijo la cientifica de la familia Briefs quien jalo a su esposo pero el desconocido se interpuso en su camino, entonces Vegeta le pego justo en el cuello con la mano derecha y el Terricola termino desmallado en el suelo. asi que la pareja salio del lugar dejando al desgraciado alli tirado._

 _Una vez llegado a la tienda Bulma se metio a uno de los vestidores y comenzo a probarse ropa mientras que el guerrero de la extinta raza guerrera se quedo esperandola afuera sentado con los brazos cruzados._

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca del sistema solar entre la luna y la tierra se encontraban 2 naves espaciales una era una nave de color morada en forma de esfera adentro estaba la chica con su mascota, y la otra nave tenia la forma de un avion de caza solo que tenia 3 pares de alas en sus lados 3 en la derecha y en la izquierda, y debajo de sus alas tenia armas larse su color era negro con el emblema de color blanco llevaba una calabera y encima de ella un escorpion negro._

 _los laseres que disparaban eran de color verde, la chica hacia maniobras evasibas para huir de los ataques de superseguidor, pero desgraciadblemente le dio justo en los polpusores, y fue callendo y adetrandose a la atmosfera del planeta tierra azul llamdo tierra mientras iva en picada enviaba un mensajes de auxilio, y justo a tiempo ya que su nave termino impactandose justamente en una de las cuidades mas precisamente en medio de la capital Sur. y justo cuando aterrizo forzosamente la puerta de la nave se abrio y de ella salio la mujer junto con su mascota por suerte no salieron heridos en el impacto y de la computadora de la nave decia._

 **Computadora:** _Daños Criticos nivel bajo en la fuente de poder pulposores averiados se necesita reparacion mensaje enviado al planeta Noat, Mensaje entrante: Recibido._

 _La chica pulso el boton, y comenzo a leer el mensaje que le llego decia que ira imediatamente la persona quien recibio el mensaje tiempo estimado de llegada una hora aproximadamente. mientras ella sacaba lo que podia de su dañado vehiculo espacial que le seria de ayuda la nave enemiga aterrizo justo en uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad, y de ellos salieron 2 individuos._

 _El primero era un hombre su piel era escamosa de color amarillo y tenia un cuerno en la frente su armadura era de color verde oscuro y llevaba en la mano izquierda un arma de energia de color purpura._

 _El siguiente era una chica de cabello largo color negro y piel color verde y llevaba una armadura de color rojo adiferencia de su compañero no llevaba arma, lo que le hacia diferente era la cola que llevaba era de color blanco que tenia atado a su cintura su cola era parecida de un tigre por que estaba rayada._

 _Estos individuos se elevaron y comenzando a levitar por encima del edificio observando el lugar buscando a su objetivo, y lo que les obstruida la vista comenzaba a destruirlo el hombre con su arma y la mujer con ataques de energia que generaba con sus manos._

 _esta historia continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

_**DRAGON BALL PELIGRO INMINENTE.**_

 _ **Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria**_

 _ **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**_

 _ **El mundo estaba en un cáos pero logré vencer**_

 _ **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**_

 _ **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**_

 _ **Aunque sufriré yo diré...¡NO! Me rendiré**_

 _ **Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar**_

 _ **"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡un campeón!**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 _ **El rencor nunca te sanará del dolor de hoy**_

 _ **Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**_

 _ **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**_

 _ **Aunque yo te negué ésta vez...YO te aceptaré**_

 _ **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor**_

 _ **Es lo que usaré para luchar, ¡está en mi corazón!**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,**_

 _ **Nunca te abandonaré**_

 _ **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder, a luchar...¡A GANAR!**_

 _ **Aunque a veces héroe he sido, muchas asesino**_

 _ **Yo un salvador seré**_

 _ **Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder...**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **¡Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos!**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡UN CAMPEÓN!**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey ~**_

 **CAPITULO 3**

Los invasores localizaron la nave de su presa pero sin rastro de ella en los alrederos de la misma, asi que se dividieron la mujer llamada Xena buscaria en el oeste, y el chico llamado Oliver en el este de la cuidad, mientras que la joven de nombre Erika que era buscaba se encontraba escondida de ellos viendo como ellos se alejaban voladon de la nave, mientras tanto en el estadio de beisbol estaba Yamcha quien estaba arrazando en el juego era el ultimo partido y estaba le toca al bandido del disierto batiar.

Yamcha: Vamos que esperas estoy listo

Dijo el ex Bandido listo abanicando el bate mientras esperaba que le lanzaran la pelota, y una vez listo enfoco su mirada en la pelota cuando se la lanzo y ya estando cerca de el pegandole con el bat elevando en el cielo la bola pasando las gradas y sacandola de el estadio.

El guerrero Z y el mas mujeriego e infiel de todos ellos hizo ganar a su equipo por ese increible batazo y comenzo a correr pasando cada una de las bases pero cuando llego a home.

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Una explosion encima de las linternas que sobresalian del estadio calleron unas dentro y otras afuera del estadio provocando que los espectadores del juego anbandonaran desesperados ese lugar inmediatamente pero antes de poder salir del lugar una esfera de energia color amarilla impacto en medio del campo haciendo que los jugadores salieran bolando por el ataque y otros rodandando al suelo casi todo menos el jugador que gano el partido, Yamcha busco con la mirada en los alrededores del estadio para averiguar quien o quienes se atrevieron hacer esto. Y lo encontro el causante descendia lentamente de los cielos apuntando con su arma al guerrero Z, y este ultimo le dijo.

 **Yamcha: ¡** Oye que demonios te pasa infeliz por que rayos lo hiciste Dime **!**

Exclamo el beibolista furioso al culpable de esto quien este ultimo solo sonrio con superioridad apuntandole con su arma de energia contestandole lo siguiente.

 **Oliver:** Jajajajaj por que me gusta mucho hacerlo me facina destruir todo lo que este en mi camino y oir los gritos de mis victimas sobre todo al verlas morir con esa Expresion en sus ojos, y tu seras el siguiente.

(Nota colocar esta cancion Se Llama Lobo Solitario para que no la conozca le colocare la direccion watch?v=hTwxigqwJ2A)

Dijo apretando el boton de su arma accionandola sacando de ella una esfera de energia que iva direccto a hacia el pero el guerrero y ex peleador de artes marciales la desvio con sus manos.

 **ROAJUUNKE**

Soprendido por ser desviado su tiro vuelve a disparar el arma saliendo de ellas mas tiros multiples de ellos, y el Deportista se encargo de desviarlos todos solo con sus manos mientras el extraterrestre apretaba los dientes de importencia al ver a ese miserable terricola desviar el ataque de sus arma como si nada.

 **la mirada se va y el corazon ardiente**

 **soy aquel tipo que menciona los rumores**

 **soy muy fuerte y mi ternura te va a conquistar**

 **con mi presencia todo lo puedo lograr.**

asi que al ver que no funcionaba sus arma sonrio de lado al ver que este planeta no es tan debil como creia asi que la lanzo lejos y se coloco en posicion de ataque, lo mismo hizo el guerrero de las cicatriz, ambos estaban viendose mutuamente analizandose y preparando el primer movimiento para la pelea.

 **No hay obstaculos que no pueda vencer**

 **Mi corazon estara en estas flores que yo te dare**

 **Mis miradas dedique**

 **Solamente a ti**

 **Desde que te vi**

 **No te puedo olvidar**

Ambos se lanzanron al mismo tiempo comenzando con el combate dandose golpes y patadas a gran velocidad la mayoria era detenia o desviada otras fueron acertadas como esta en donde oliver recibe un golpe en la cara con la mano izquierda de Yamcha, Tambien el antiguo bandido del desierto sonriendo por esto no cubrio su guardia y debido a esto recibio un rodrillazo del alien justo en el abdomen. Asi que ambos siguieron asi en el suelo peleando con golpes y patadas y fueron levandose ellos sin separarse en ningun momento hasta estar encima del estadio.

Yamcha lanzo un golpe de martillo a la espalda de Oliver pero el invasor desaparecio de su vista y el jugador campeon de este partido lo comenzo a buscar pero no se fijo que detras de el estaba el extraterrestre y lo agarro por detras haciendole un candado entre los brazos y el cuello del guerrero Z imovilizandolo, pero el antiguo ladron le dio un cabesazo haciendo que lo soltara.

Oliver : No esta mal para ser un terricola

dijo el quien se limpio la boca por ese golpee ya que le hizo sangran un poco.

Yamcha: Pues gracias en verdad te confieso algo desde hace mucho que no peleo y gracias a esto hiciste que mi sangre de luchador despertara.

confeso el beibolista que se coloco de nuevo en posicion para ejecutar una de sus tecnicas especiales.

 **Lobo Solitario**

 **Yamcha Del Desierto**

 **Cuando la luz de las estrellas llenan mi corazon**

Yamcha: **KAMEHAMEHA**

Dijo el guerrero que batallo por la tierra lanzando una de las tecnicas que aprendio del dios de las artes marciales el kamehameha. Esto soprendio al guerrero de armadura quien vio que se acercaba ese ataque hacia el asi que hizo lo mismo que el concentro su energia en su mano izquierda reuniendo para su ataque.

Oliver: **CAÑON SUPREMO**

Dijo el ser de otro planeta lanzando un cilindro de energia de color amarillo que choca con la tecnica de Yamcha ahora ambos estan en una batalla de poder expulsando sus energias para que una supere a la otra pero ninguno le daba tregua al otro en esta pelea.

 **Lobo Solitario**

 **Buscame sin temor**

 **Aun que ya dentro de mis huellas permaneceran**

 **ROAJUUNKE**

Tanto el terricola como el Extraterrestre estaban llegando al su limite ya no soportando mas ambos aumentaron sus poder para acabar con el otro pero el balance de poder en el choque de sus tecnicas no estaba soportando mas esto asi que termino en una explosion que hizo que Yamcha y Oliver salieran disparados por eso le bandido cayo al suelo del campo mientras que el invasor callera en las gradas.

Esto hizo que sus ki estallaran y fueran sentidos por los demas guerreros z y fueron casi todos menos vegeta y fueron a ver que fue lo que pasaba, Tambien lo sientio Xena que fue en busca de su compañero .

esta historia continuara

Ahora apartir de aqui colocare informacion y tecnicas de los oc o personajes inventados por mi

Nombre

 _ **Oliver**_

Estatura

 _ **1.80**_

Peso

 _ **65KG**_

Tecnicas

 _ **CAÑON SUPREMO, TRUENO MORTAL, ONDA INFERNAL**_

Ocupacion

 _ **Guerrero Explorador de uno de los 12 ejercitos de los Escorpiones Negros**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DRAGON BALL PELIGRO INMINENTE.**_

 _ **Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria**_

 _ **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**_

 _ **El mundo estaba en un cáos pero logré vencer**_

 _ **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**_

 _ **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**_

 _ **Aunque sufriré yo diré...¡NO! Me rendiré**_

 _ **Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar**_

 _ **"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡un campeón!**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 _ **El rencor nunca te sanará del dolor de hoy**_

 _ **Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**_

 _ **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**_

 _ **Aunque yo te negué ésta vez...YO te aceptaré**_

 _ **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor**_

 _ **Es lo que usaré para luchar, ¡está en mi corazón!**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,**_

 _ **Nunca te abandonaré**_

 _ **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder, a luchar...¡A GANAR!**_

 _ **Aunque a veces héroe he sido, muchas asesino**_

 _ **Yo un salvador seré**_

 _ **Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder...**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **¡Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos!**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡UN CAMPEÓN!**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey ~**_

Capitulo 4

 _Despues de la batalla que tuvieron en el campo de beisbol, Yamcha y Oliver se quedaron sin energias por su combate estaban sumamente agotados por el enfretamiento, el bandido del desierto se levanto sosteniendose del muro que estaba cerca de el respirando con difilcultad, y en cuanto al extraterrestre pues el se levanto sosteniendose con sus piernas y agarrandose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha debido que durante la explosion que sacudio a ambos, Oliver callo en las gradas justo encima de una viga de hierro que le atravezo el brazo izquierdo._

 **Oliver: !** Desgraciado infeliz aun sigues con vida despues de esa explosicion¡

 _Dijo el explorador molesto e indinado por a ver visto a su rival todavia respirando por el duro enfrentamiento_

 **Yamcha:** JAJAJA claro que aun sigo vivo no morire tan facil ademas no tengo planiado ir de nuevo con Kaio-Sama ahora mismo el que morira eres tu por tu brazo lastimado y mas por todo la energia que perdiste durante nuestra pelea.

 _Dijo el guerrero Z quien sonreia por ver como quedo su oponente sangrando y lastimado de un brazo y con poco poder, pero no le duro mucho el gusto a Yamcha debido a que dio un paso y cayo al suelo maldiciendo en voz alta debido que durante la batalla entre el_ _ **KAMEHAMEHA y EL CAÑON SUPREMO**_ _se fracturo el tubillo derecho al caer asi que no podria moverse con libertad esto hizo sonreir al invasor quien reuniendo la poca energia que le queda en los dedos de su mano izquierda y sosteniendo con su otro brazo sacando energia de color esmeralda de sus dedos indices y medio_

 **Oliver:** Jajajajaj Veo que la suerte me favorece a mi ahora asquerosa basura eres muy fuerte de verdad ahora por a verme divertido contigo en esta batalla te eliminare rapido y sin dolor con mi segundo ataque mas poderoso.

 _Dijo el causante de la destruccion del campo quien levanto sus dedos al aire y encima de ellos se estaba formando una esfera de energia color Verde del tamaño de una pelota de tenis hasta crecer al tamaño de una pelota de Baloncesto. Esto le preocupo al champeon del partido que intento moverse pero con el tubillo lastimado volvio a caer al suelo gritando del dolor y maldiciendo por que no podia deterne el ataque o esquilarlo._

 **Oliver: !** preparate para morir con esto¡

 _Dijo el quien con un movimiento de su mano la lanzo al cielo y fue elevandose hasta perderse en las nuves cosas que soprendio y confundio a Yamcha._

 **Yamcha** : JAJAJAJ fallaste desgraciado tan mal estas para a verla lanzando hacia el cielo solo malgastaste tus fuerzas en lanzar tu ataque.

 _Dijo aliviado y en tono fanfanrron el antiguo ladron del desierto por la accion que hizo Oliver pero el cielo comenzo a cambiar ahora las nuves se cambiaron de azul a negro con truenos y relampagos de color azul impactando la tierra haciendo que tiemble por cada uno de los impactos de cometas color esmeralda que venian de las nuves. y el alien dijo._

 **Oliver:** idiota mi tecnica que lance se llama **TRUENO MORTAL**. La cual consiste en concentrar mis poderes en una esfera de energia y una vez que choca con las nuves hace que de ellas se transforme en una tormeta de pura energia que controlo a mi antojo asi que preparate para reducirte a simple polvo.

 _Dijo el explorador quien con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que los rayos de la tormenta fueran mas feroces haciendo de ellos que cambiaran de ser solo electricidad a puro esferas de ki que ivan direccion a un mismo lugar encima de Yamcha asiendo que estas bailaran formando una gigantesca masa de energia de color verde que se separo en multiples cilindros de poder que salieron por todas partes, su unico objetivo el pobre Yamcha._

 **Yamcha** : (Rayos con el tobillo lastimado y con poca energia no creo que lo logre pero aun asi hare el esfuerzo.)

 _Penso el deportista que comenzo a reunir energia en su mano derecha sacando una esfera amarilla del tamaño de un balon y la lanzo hacia el ataque de oliver diciendo_

 **Yamcha: SOUKIDAN**

 _Asi es el discipulo del Maestro Roshi ejecuto su Tecnica_ _ **SOUKIDAN**_ _que usaria para poder detener cada uno de los ataques que venian hacia el le costaba controlarlo por la posicion donde estaba pero no importaba eso detenia cada una de ellas y esto molesto a Oliver quien hizo de nuevo lo mismo solo que debes de lanzarle varias esferas de ki las concentro en una sola para poder convertirlas en un cilindro color amarillo que iva hacia el y esto le aterro al antiguo ladron quien sabe que su ataque no podria hacer nada asi que cerro los ojos y se cubrio su cuerpo sus brazos su cuerpo para poder resistir el impacto._

?: **YAMCHA**

 _Dijeron el nombre del beibolista siendo el dueño de la voz nada mas que Tenshingan quien venia junto con Krilin Picollo y Goku quien era sujetado por los demas ellos aparecieron por la_ _ **TELETRANSPORTACION**_ _del Saiyajin solo para ver como la gigantesta masa de poder estaba apunto de extinguir la vida de su amigo, Antes de que los guerreros Z pudieran hacer algo para ayudar a su lastimado compañero alguien se les adelanto solo se pudo ver a una figura pequeña que fue directo al guerrero de la cicatriz que desaparecion junto con el antes de ser aplastado por el_ _ **TRUENO MORTAL**_ _de su oponente._

 **Krilin:**!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

 _dijo el rapado del grupo quien grito con fuerza a ver a su compañero siendo "Absorvido" por el mortal Ataque._

 **Oliver** : Fuiste bastante fuerte para ser un terricola pero yo termine con la victoria.

 _Dijo orgulloso por a ver ganado la pelea el extraterrestre pero no se esperaba oir lo siguiente y muchos menos de esta persona._

 **Yamcha** : Yo no estaria muy seguro de eso Oliver

 _Asi es el que lo dijo fue el oponente del extraterrestre quien fue salvado por un Mono si tal como lo lee por un Mono solo que este no era igual a los demas su peleaje era de color Esmeralda y sus Ojos Ambar quien estaba abrazado del pecho del ladron y este le estaba acariciando la cabeza y el mono se solto de Yamcha por que habia sido llamado por su dueña quien le acaricio rascaba el mento y el con gusto lo recibia mientras agarraba con su cola el hombro de su dueña. La chica de mediana estatura, cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos negros una camisa de tirantes roja ajustada junto con una chaqueta vaquera negra y una diadema de color blanco con botas del mismo color. en eso se fijan que llega otra mujer de cabello largo color negro y piel color verde y llevaba una armadura de color rojo lo que le hacia diferente era la cola que llevaba era de color blanco que tenia atado a su cintura su cola era parecida de un tigre por que estaba rayada quien estaba molesta se lo notaba en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa y oliver la reconocio._

 **Oliver: !** Capitana Xena¡

 _Dijo el explorador mientras iba volando hacia su compañera que estaba sonriendo por a ver conseguido a su Objetivo pero molesta su mirada por encontrar a rivales que estaba en su camino._

 **Xena** : Por fin Te encontramos Erika.

Esta historia continuara.

 **Nombre** : Xena

 **Rango** : Capitana de uno de los 12 ejercitos de los Escorpinos Negros

 **Peso** : 50 KG

 **Estatura** : 1.65

Tecnicas: GARRA DE TRUENO, ESPIRAL DESLUMBRANTE, GIGA DESTRUCTORA, TALADRO DE ORO

Nombre: Erika

Rango: guerrera

Peso: 45 KG

Estatura: 1,70

Tecnicas: Desconocidas

ahora a responder los Reiews

 **Luis carlos: la cree yo mismo no tiene que ver con lo de Dragon Ball Kai y si es verdad confiezo que lo de vegeta celoso lo saque de un capitulo de Dragon Ball Super los aliens del final 2 de ellos son mios y son Oliver y Xena la que es perseguida es Erika que es el oc de una escritora amiga mia que es fanatica de dragon ball quien me pidio que la colocara aqui y si Xena es la que tiene cola de tigre.**

 **Super Princess Saiyajin: Me alegro que te alla gustado mi historia y en este ya salio tu personaje oficial ya dentro de 2 capitulos entraras a pelear lo unico que pido son las tecnicas por favor gracias.**

 **Marshall043: Gracias por el dato intentare mejorar un poco mas en ese aspecto amigo mio.**

 **Y todos aquellos que desean participar en mi historia favor de colocar un Oc suyo con los datos tales como descripcion aspecto vestuario tecnicas transformaciones alianza etc pasamelo por Reviews o por mensaje privado. TENER CHANCE HASTA EL CAPITULO 12**

 **eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo de DRAGON BALL PELIGRO IMNINENTE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DRAGON BALL PELIGRO INMINENTE.**_

 _ **Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria**_

 _ **Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**_

 _ **El mundo estaba en un cáos pero logré vencer**_

 _ **Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir**_

 _ **Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer**_

 _ **Aunque sufriré yo diré...¡NO! Me rendiré**_

 _ **Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar**_

 _ **"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡un campeón!**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 _ **El rencor nunca te sanará del dolor de hoy**_

 _ **Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá**_

 _ **Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior**_

 _ **Aunque yo te negué ésta vez...YO te aceptaré**_

 _ **Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor**_

 _ **Es lo que usaré para luchar, ¡está en mi corazón!**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,**_

 _ **Nunca te abandonaré**_

 _ **Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren que llegue la paz?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder, a luchar...¡A GANAR!**_

 _ **Aunque a veces héroe he sido, muchas asesino**_

 _ **Yo un salvador seré**_

 _ **Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción**_

 _ **Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder...**_

 _ **Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes**_

 _ **Nada nos podrá parar**_

 _ **Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

 _ **¡Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos!**_

 _ **¿Quieren ya la salvación?**_

 _ **Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡UN CAMPEÓN!**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey ~**_

Capitulo 5

 _Los guerreros se encontraban viendo a las recien llegadas una vestida con traje de batalla parecido a la de oliver y la otra era la dueña de la mascota que salvo a Yamcha de ser eliminado por y ser enviado al paraiso por 3 ocasion, los guerreros Z se quedaron descendieron hasta tocar el suelo haciendo un circulo alrededor de Yamcha quien agradecio a sus amigos por a ver llegado, Goku le entrego una semilla del Ermitaño y el bandido la acepto y se la comio al instante._

 **Goku:** Lo hiciste muy bien Yamcha ahora descansa, deja que nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.

 _Dijo el Saiyajin quien dejo a su amigo repozar despues de la pelea y el joven de gi naraja se dirigio a ahora a las recien llegadas y con vos firme les dijo lo siguiente_.

 **Goku: ¡¿** Quienes son Ustedes y que hacen aqui **?¡**

 _Entonces la chica que tiene la cola de tigre le respondio mientras se dirigia hasta su explorardor herido._

 **Xena:** Nosotros solo estamos en este patetico planeta en busca de alguien y es esa chica de alli si nos la da nos iremos imediatamente.

 _Dijo la chica con mucha calma en su voz pero su rostro era de agresiba sobretodo en sus ojos denotaba odio y agresion._

 _Este gesto hizo recorrerle una sensaccion de terror a ciertos individuos quienes fueron Krilin y Gohan al rapado por la voz le hizo recorrar la batalla en el planeta Namek donde fallecio a manos del Emperador_ _ **Freezer**_ _, Y a Gohan se extremecio un poco a ver los ojos de la chica por que eran iguales a los de bioandroide_ _ **Cell**_ _los mencionados estaban enojados por esos recuedos que les perseguia a pesar que ocurrio hace ya mucho tiempo atras a Krilin por que se sintio debil en ese momento y por el miedo por no a ver podido hacer algo cuando vio al malvado tirano en tal lastimoso estado, y en cuando a Gohan sentia enojo y rabia ya que tenia en sus alcance los poderes suficientes para poder vencer a Cell pero que hizo lo castigo dandole golpe tras golpe las paliza que le hizo a el y a sus compañeros pero no acabo con el a su debido tiempo y eso ocasiono la muerte de su padre por segunda vez._

 _La chica llamada_ _ **Erika**_ _abrazaba fuertemente a su mascota en caso de que tenga que usar la habilidad de esta para escapar si no tendria que pelear encontra de sus perseguidores aun que la ultima vez no tuvo tanta suerte ya que_ _ **Oliver**_ _le agarro de su cabello y la jalo hacia a el agarrandole por la cintura pero ahora era distinto ya que este ultimo estaba muy debil y podria pelear contra Xena en un combate uno contra uno tendria oportunidad la vez anterior no pudo hacer nada ya que eran 5 contra ella, antes de que ella dijera o haciera algo el adulto saiyajin dijo lo siguiente._

 **Goku:** Esa chica no ire a ningun lado, ella salvo la vida de mi amigo Yamcha, si la quieres tendras que pasar primero sobre mi.

 _Dijo el guerrero mas poderoso de la tierra, mientras que la chica llamada Xena se exalto un poco por la respuesta y se fijo ella del poder de goku cerro sus ojos y sintio el poder a pesar que estaba ocultandolo sus sentidos le decian que no lo atacara ya que en su interior presentia que no estaria preparada entonces lo vio en un periodo corto le vino imagenes visiones futuras de ese guerrero pero con diferente aspecto ya no era de cabello negro si no ahora rubio y ojos verde agua y piel mas clara y alrededor de su cuerpo corrientes o descargas electricas que destellaban de color azul marino, Y No acaba alli si no tambien veia a otro guerrero de cabello color negro en forma de flama con mala actitud y muy orgulloso quien peleaba a su lado y de un momento a otro su aspecto cambio igual que la del que llamaban goku y vio que este guerrero no tenia compasio se hacia llamar vegeta el principe_ _ **Saiyajin.**_

 **Xena:** ¿Saiyajin a acaso tu eres un Saiyajin?

 _Pregunto fuertemente aun que con un toque de panico en su voz ya que temia que respondiera que si ya que segun hace tiempo atras que ellos eran una raza de guerreros que servian para solo una cosa pelear sin descanso alguno buscando ser superiores a todas las razas y se hacian cada vez mas fuertes tras salir de una dura batalla a borde de la vida y la muerte recuperandose rapidamente, lo que le hacia imparables era su capacidad de transformarse en monos gigantes por ver la luna llena._

 **Goku:** No yo solo soy un simple Terricola.

 _esto dejo en duda a la Zoomorfa (Nombre de la raza de Xena) quien movia su cola de tigre de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en lo que vio y en lo que dijo goku segun recordaba que le contaron en su planeta que los saiyajin eran parecido a los terricolas pero habia ciertas diferencias de esta raza con los habitantes de la tierra los ojos y pelo eran de color negro de los Saiyajin y de los terricolas no pero lo que los distinguia a los saiyajin de los humanos es la cola de mono que tienen en su cintura y vio que goku no tenia cola esto no lo entendio vio y no sabia a quien deberia creer si a su vision futura o a la palabra de goku._

Xena: No me importa si eres un Humano o Saiyajin te estas interfiriendo con mi mision asi que lo repetire una ultima vez o me entregan a **Erika** O los acabare con sus miserables vidas.

 _Dijo ella ya perdiendo un poco la calma ya que sentia que algo no andaban bien la presencia de goku le ponia nerviosa_

 **Goku:** Te lo volvere a decir No te la vamos a entregar.

dijo con voz firme el guerrero.

 _Xena vio a su alderedor y vio que estaba en difilcultades tampoco ayudaba el rastreador de Oliver no podia saber el nivel de pelea de sus oponentes si no recibir mensajes intergalacticos ya que durante la pelea que tuvo este con Yamcha fue dañado y vio que la superaron en numero asi que hizo lo mas sensato posible._

Xena : veo que ya tomaron su decision regresare en 3 dias si en ese tiempo no me dan a la chica la tierra sera destruida.

 _Dijo ella con desprecio y agarro a su compañero caido y desapercieron del campo de batalla._

 _esta historia continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dragon Ball Peligro INMIENTE_

 _Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria._

 _Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar_

 _El mundo estaba en un caos pero logre vencer_

 _Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir_

 _Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer_

 _Aunque sufriré yo diré…!NO¡ Me rendiré_

 _Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar_

" _La maldad no es verdad" recordare, no me defenderé_

 _Aunque al limites tu llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser… ¡un campeón¡_

 _Oh Yeah!_

 _El rencor nunca te sanara del dolor de hoy_

 _Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá_

 _Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior_

 _Aunque yo te niegue esta vez… Yo te aceptare_

 _Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor_

 _Es lo que usare para luchar, ¡esta en mi corazón!_

 _Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,_

 _Nunca te abandonare_

 _Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar_

 _Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder…_

 _Aunque al límites tu llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _¡Levantemos ya las manos, y nos nos rindamos¡_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser… ¡Un Campeon!_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _A pasado 30 minutos desde el encuentro con los invasores que estaban en busca de la chica, en estos momentos la mujer que salvo a Yamcha se encuentra ahora con Goku y sus amigos en el templo sagrado agradeciéndoles por a verla ayudado_

Piccolo: ¿Así que dinos por que te buscan exactamente?.- _dijo el nameku acercándose a la chica mirándola fija mente con los brazos cruzados esperando su explicación_.

Erika: Este como se los explico.- _dijo la chica sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal del templo mientras se rascaba el mentó con la mano derecha y la mano izquierda debajo de su codo derecho viendo al guerrero de piel verde, para luego ver a los demás ten apoyado en uno de los muros de la entrada, krilin parado con las manos en la cintura, gohan y Goku sentados en posición de loto, y Yamcha al lado de Piccolo con ambas manos en su nuca. La chica miro de nuevo al guerrero de nameku rascándose sonriéndole para decirle lo siguiente._

Erika: Me creerías si te dijo que no lo se. _Dijo con pena la salvadora del bandido, esta respuesta hizo que los presentes todos se cayeran al estilo anime cayendo de espaldas al suelo con los pies levantados al cielo._

 _Los guerreros se levantaron inmediatamente del suelo con enojo y vergüenza en sus rostros rojos a excepción de Piccolo quien tenía una venita en su rostro justo en la frente y la mandíbula apretada y el rostro color púrpura. Y justo cuando iba a decirle "de todo" a la chica fue salvada por Goku._

Goku: Espera Piccolo creo que tengo la manera perfecta de averiguar eso. _Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa dejando confundidos a su amigo y a la mujer._

Piccolo: ¿así dime entonces como lograras averiguar algo de ella? .- _dijo el mal humorado guerrero con capa y turbante._

 _El guerrero de gi naranja coloco su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a ver sus recuerdos._

 _Tiempo antes de esto._

 _Cambio de escenario en un planeta lejano._

 **¡ZEPERION!**

 _Un haz de energía blanca surco por el horizonte elevándose por el cielo hasta perderse mas alla de las nubes para luego estallar e iluminar la superficie en una lluvia de explosiones donde dominaba los colores rojo, púrpura y blanco entre las nubes de color amarillo del planeta Karone. Mientras eso sucedía un misterioso ser observaba el cielo estando respirando agitado por lo ocurrido hace un momento._

?:Ah ah ah lo siento mucho por el pero me obligo a hacerlo por no decirme en donde se encontraba su jefe e intentar escapar de nuevo de mi. _Dijo el levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa del polvo, y cuando acabo de hacerlo recibió un mensaje de su comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Decía lo Siguiente (Voz femenina robotizada imaginen que se parece a la voz DK de la astromegaship de los Space Rangers.)_

?: Mensaje de auxilio viene del sistema solar del tercer planeta llamado Tierra, localizando señal Triangulando cordenas .- _Decía la voz del dispositivo que en realidad era la inteligencia de la nave espacial del misterioso personaje quien esperaba con gusto la localización del mensaje, se podía ver que en la pantalla del comunicador la imagen de la galaxia del Norte, en el sistema solar, precisamente en uno de esos planetas mas en especifico el tercero de ellos la tierra, se vio que estaba localizando la señal debido a que la imagen del planeta se agrando para después se escanear la superficie de dicho planeta apareciendo en la imagen un triangulo amarillo con letras y números desconocidos mientras buscaba la posición exacta se cargaba imágenes de las formas de vida de la tierra apareciendo distintos áreas del planeta llanuras, desiertos, montañas, bosques, aldeas entre otros. Hasta que por fin localizo el lugar de donde provenía la señal de ayuda venia de una ciudad se podía ver la imagen de una nave con daños y lo alrededores de ella que hubo señales de un ataque._

 _Pero el caos y la destrucción del lugar destacaban algo que no era posible que estuviera allí, algo que no debería existir o mejor dicho que nunca estaría en un planeta tan primitivo y eso era._

 _?:_ La marca del escorpión _. Dijo el misterioso personaje._

 _Asi es a unos 3 metros de distancia de la nave se encontraba la insignia de esos miserables que eran lo que buscaban en ese planeta._

 _?:_ Esto se pondrá interesante, vallamos de inmediato al planeta Tierra y espero encontrar a ese infeliz en ese lugar. Dijo el _chico quien con un botón del aparato de su muñeca hizo llamar a su nave que se podia ver a la distancia uno de tamaño mediano de forma de un animal desconocido tenia 5 pares de alas 2 en la parte delantera de la nave por los frontales y 3 mas pero en la parte detrás de la nave que aterrizo y abrió sus compuertas. Recibiendo a su invitado._

 _?:_ Despega ahora mismo Hera vamos rumbo a la tierra. Dijo _el capitan quien golpeo su mano izquierda con la palma derecha diciendo lo siguiente en sus pensamientos (_ si estas alli maldito no te escaparas y pagaras por todo lo que hiciste).

Hera:Enseguida .- _Dijo la voz robotizada de la nave Alias Hera. Quien despego a toda velocidad dejando una estela de humo de arena y vapor de los polpusores de la nave.-_ Saliendo de la Atmosfera de Karone entrada al hiperespacio en 5,4,3,2,1

 _Vemos que la nave cierra sus alas delanteras y traseras dentro de las compuertas que se abrian y estas ingresaron dentro de ellas, para después cerrase y los polpusores se encendían para después apagarse repentinamente para después encenderse de inmediato de un color azul acelerando la nave a su maxima velocidad._

 _Hera:_ Llegada al planeta aproximadamente 1 hora _.- Dijo la voz robotizada del sistema de inteligencia de la nave._

 _Esta historia continuara_

 _Nota del Autor: si si ya se que diran pensaran que deje la historia pero no fue asi no tengo excusas e estado muy ocupado con otras cosas pero no me olvide de las historia,_

 _Aparte que de este estaba haciendo borradores de otras historias para pasarlas por aquí y tambien que estaba investigando sobre ser youtuber ya que tengo un canal dedicado a los gamesplays y me dedique todo este tiempo que no he escrito en fanfiction pero ahora ya me estoy poniendo al dia_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por su atención._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dragón Ball Peligro INMIENTE_

 _Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria._

 _Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar_

 _El mundo estaba en un caós, pero logre vencer_

 _Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir_

 _Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer_

 _¡Aunque sufriré yo diré…! NO ¡Me rendiré_

 _Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar_

" _La maldad no es verdad" recordare, no me defenderé_

 _Aunque al límites tú llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser… ¡un campeón ¡_

 _¡Oh Yeah!_

 _El rencor nunca te sanara del dolor de hoy_

 _Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá_

 _Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior_

 _Aunque yo te niegue esta vez… Yo te aceptare_

 _Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor_

 _Es lo que usare para luchar, ¡esta en mi corazón!_

 _Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes,_

 _Nunca te abandonare_

 _Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar_

 _Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder…_

 _Aunque al límites tú llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _¡Levantemos ya las manos, y nos nos rindamos ¡_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser…_ _¡Un Campeon!_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Capitulo 7_

 _Mientras tanto en la galaxia del norte más en específico en la superficie de la tierra se encontraba una nave espacial esta era grande de igual o mayor tamaño que la del tirano emperador Freezer, era totalmente negra por los costados de esta nave de batalla se encontraba cubierto por 8 compuertas en ambos lados que servirían para posiblemente los cañones, en la parte inferior se encontraban 3 pares de ametralladoras de color azul bronce, y en la parte superior de la nave artillería antiaérea conformada por 5 porta misiles de color rojo. La nave se dividía en las diferentes secciones._

 _En la parte central se encontraba el sistema de comunicaciones, la sala de máquinas y el cuarto de entrenamiento, en la zona de los propulsores se encontraba el cuarto de interrogatorio y de castigo y la parte delantera esta la cabina de mando que era una torre donde estaba ahora mismo se llevaba acabó el castigo al explorador y a la soldado por regresar con las manos vacías._

 _Se podría ver luces de color rojo por las ventanas principales de la nave_

 _Y escucharse gritos de dolor y agonía. Se podía ver dentro de la sala de mando como estaba siendo torturado Oliver quien estaba tirado en el suelo con humo que desprendía de su cuerpo, y sin fuerza por poder levantarse._

 _Frente a el se encontraba un trono de oro blanco, donde se encontraba sentado el verdugo quien se encargo de castigar al explorador por fallar en su misión, quien se encontraba con una mirada vacía, pero con una sonrisa que mostraba furia y maldad con un toque de decepción quien con su mano derecha izo llamar a los guardias para que se llevaran esa alimaña, a la sala de castigo, por su miserable fracaso. Y se enfoco ahora en la compañera de Oliver._

 _¿?:_ Xena ven aquí y dime que fue lo que viste cuando llegaste a la tierra. _Dijo el sujeto quien castigo a su compañero con una voz firme serena, pero totalmente fría que erizo la piel de la Zoomorfa quien se acerco a su líder hasta estar a los pies del trono y se inclino ante el, sin titubear para no demostraba su preocupación, pero internamente se Moria de miedo._

 **Xena: LordScorpios** _durante_ nuestra búsqueda de **Erika,** nos encontrábamos con unos terrícolas, junto a un nameku quienes estaban respaldado y tuvimos la necesidad de retíranos mi Lord. _Dijo la chica quien respiro profundamente antes de volver a continuar con el reporte y esperar que su señor pida que se retire y/o que alguien lo buscara para poder macharse cualquier cosa que sufrir el mismo destino que Oliver._ Aparte de eso tuve una visión mi señor al parecer en ese planeta también se encontraba. _Se detuvo pensando en decirle o no a su jefe sobre eso._

 **Scorpios:** _A_ que esperas no tengo todo el día, si no me lo dices ahora mismo tendré que enviarte con **GOLO** para ver si el puede sacarte la información _. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía círculos en el aire con la mano izquierda con la intención de activaran el comunicador de la nave para hacer llamar al "¡Depredador!", haciendo que la guerrera levantara ambas cejas en pánico y dándole un tic en el ojo izquierdo y su piel se pusiera muy pálida y que su cola se erizara. Sacando carcajadas y silbidos de los soldados presentes en la sala animando y apoyando la idea de su señor en cuanto a los soldados femeninos científicas y mecánicas y ladies presentes se lamentaban por la pobre desdicha que le ocurrirá, a Xena otras se sentían felices por no estar en el lugar de ella por nada del mundo, fueron las voces del genero femenino. En eso la zoomorfa quien rápidamente se lanzo a los pies de su señor para que no hiciera tal cosa._

Xena: No espere por favor no lo haga no llame a **Golo,** es que mi lord no se como lo tomara usted por lo que diré. _Suplico, rogó e incluso pidió que le mandaran alguna misión o incluso que le cambiaran de castigo cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en las manos de ese ser tan asqueroso. Pero la orden ya fue decidida por_ _ **Scorpios**_ _pero antes de que se ejecutara sonó la alarma de la nave. Y en eso en el panel de control uno de los soldados informo lo siguiente._

Soldado: Mi lord una nave se aproxima _.- dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente para enfocar al invasor en la pantalla de la nave una vez que lo hizo se pudo ver y se trataba de._

 **Scorpios** _: ¿!_ Quien seria tan tonto en tratar de atacarnos _!?_ Jajájajá es muy valiente o muy idiota al hacer algo así. _-dijo con burla y sadismo el señor de los escorpiones negros, muchos estaban contentos por esto debido a que como fallo xena ellos podrían disfrutar muchos de 2 espectáculos seguidos una gloriosa obra junto con unos magníficos fuegos artificiales y todo en un mismo día todo menos claro uno de ellos quien pudo reconocer esa nave ya que no la olvidaría jamás._

 _¿?:_ Así que finalmente esta aquí no esperaba menosde ti sabandija. _Dijo mientras veía esa nave quien desminuida la velocidad para poder sacar un par de alas por los costados._

 _Soldado:_ Señor la derivamos _.-_ _pregunto el que estaba en el control de mando de la nave a su señor preparando todo para cuando de la señal para disparar_.

 **Scorpios** : Dispara los cañones.

Soldado: Si señor disparando cañones.- _Dijo mientras presionaba el botón y jalaba las palancas,_ _haciendo que el costado izquierdo de la nave se abriera las compuertas y cargado esferas amarillas estas una vez listas fueron lanzadas directamente contra la nave invasora_

Nota del autor a continuación colocare en ciertos capítulos de la historia Soundtrack o mejor dicho música de fondo para darle un todo mas de anime espero que les guste.

 **Musica de fondo 20-evolution - (Soundtrack Dragon ball budokai tenkaichi 3)**

 _Inicio el ataque comenzando_ _ir_ _directamente_ _hacia_ _la nave quien este ultimo evadía todo lo que le lanzaba esquivando todo los disparos maniobrando derecha arriba izquierda bajo en círculos acercándose cada vez mas cerca de los escorpiones, hasta esquivo 2 de cilindros de energía que estaban directamente frente a el y antes que llegara a impactarle la esquivo pasando através del pequeño espacio entre los disparos pasando sin llegar a impactarlos una vez fuera de peligro ambos cilindros chocaron entre si provocando una cortina de humo que cubrió ambas naves ya que estaba solo 3 metros de distancia entre ellas._

Soldado: LordScopios perdimos visibilidad señor no sabemos si le derribamos.-Dijo _el soldado que estaba en la cabina de mando tecleando tan rápido como podía para poder localizar al intruso._

 _El señor de la nave tenía planeado mandar a unos cuantos soldados a la cabina de carga que se encontraba en la cubierta de la nave para que la derribaran pero._

 _ **CLANK**_

 _Ese sonido se escucho en la cubierta principal, uno de los guardias que estaba en la sala de vigilancia curioso por saber si colisionaron con algún asteroide o la "basura" que quedo de la nave invasora pero grande fue su decepción al no ver ninguno de los mencionados, pero se llevo una sorpresa a ver en el monitor principal 3 esferas rojas con 5 patas metálicas color azul en el centro de dichas esferas se encontraba una luz que se encendía y apagaba constantemente de color verde se encontraban 3 en la entrada principal, otros 3 en los polpusores y otro mas en las ventanas de la cabina de mando._

 **CONTINUARA**

 _Nombre:_ _ **Scorpios**_

Rango _ **: 1 de los 12 principales Escorpiones**_

Peso: _**60 kg**_

Estatura: _**1.70**_

Técnicas: _**DESCONOCIDAS**_

Apariencia: _**Color de piel azul celeste, cola con forma de aguijón tiene coraza orgánica de color negro en tiene 4 brazos los brazos superiores son normales en cuanto los inferiores tiene tenazas o pinzas de escorpión.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí les dejo la historia y explico que no e subido nada en estos días debido que en mi casa no tengo Internet desde hace 5 semanas si tal como lo leen 5 semanas sin Internet y aun no tengo y escribo esto desde mi trabajo.**_


	8. Chapter 9

_Dragón Ball Peligro INMIENTE_

 _Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria._

 _Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar_

 _El mundo estaba en un caós, pero logre vencer_

 _Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir_

 _Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer_

 _¡Aunque sufriré yo diré…! NO ¡Me rendiré_

 _Llego el momento de luchar y triunfar_

" _La maldad no es verdad" recordare, no me defenderé_

 _Aunque al límites tú llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser… ¡un campeón ¡_

 _¡Oh Yeah!_

 _El rencor nunca te sanara del dolor de hoy_

 _Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá_

 _Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior_

 _Aunque yo te niegue esta vez… Yo te aceptare_

 _Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor_

 _Es lo que usare para luchar, ¡esta en mi corazón!_

 _Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes,_

 _Nunca te abandonare_

 _Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar_

 _Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder…_

 _Aunque al límites tú llegues, no te desesperes_

 _Nada nos podrá parar_

 _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_

 _¡Levantemos ya las manos, y nos nos rindamos ¡_

 _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_

 _Yo usare el poder para ser…_ _¡Un Campeon!_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Nos encontramos de Nuevo en la tierra más en específico en el templo de kamisa-sama, dentro de la habitación del tiempo, donde se desarrollaba, el entrenamiento de Erika quien estaba combatiendo contra gohan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo esta quien esquivaba los ataques del hibrido quien le lanzaba golpes y patadas, hasta que le dio un rodillazo al estomago sacándole, aire y aprovechando esto el hijo de Goku para darle una patada en la cabeza haciendo una chilena, que la manda a tierra velozmente haciendo que esta se estrellara en el piso y una vez que pudo detener su caída se reincorporo tocando suelo con los pies erika viendo a gohan en el aire quien le estaba extendiendo su brazos con las palmas abiertas concentrado su energía de color amarillo, formando esferas en sus manos, para después comenzar a lanzarlas hacia la extraterrestre quien comenzó a correr ella se salvaba debido a que era 1 milésima de segundo mas rápida que los ataques de gohan, provocando una columna de explosiones por donde iva la chica quien salto hacia un lado esquivando las ráfagas de ki de gohan, para poder contraatacar con una un cilindro de energía._

 _Al ver que se que venia hacia el lo único que hizo el guerrero fue cubrirse con su brazos formando una x una vez que hizo contacto la energía se disperso esparciéndose por el cuerpo de gohan, la chica aprovecho esto y voló lo mas rápido que pudo y mientras se acercaba le enviaba ataques de energía al semi-saiyan quien las desviaba con las manos, y las que no la esquivaba, hasta que llego una que estaba cerca de su rostro pero el hijo de Goku logro detenerla con su mano derecha antes de que lo llegara a golpear, aprovechando este momento la mujer para golpearlo con sus piernas en el estómago de gohan, haciendo que este tosiera sangre. Para después dar un giro sobre su eje en 360° para darle patada con su pierna izquierda lanzándolo lejos._

 _Este era un calentamiento ya que no estaban seguros los guerreros de las habilidades y el poder de combate de la extraterrestre que salvo al bandido del desierto, así que goku sugerio un combate en la habitación del tiempo el primero en combatir con ella seria gohan, después el guerrero de Nameku y por último el saiyajin._

 _Regresando a la pelea la chica salió disparada donde mando a volar al semi-saiyan y una vez que lo alcanzo le dio una patada a la cara, pero antes de poder hacer contacto el golpe gohan, la detuvo con su mano derecha agarrándola del tobillo firmemente y comenzar a girar sin soltar su agarre aumentando la velocidad para después lanzarla hacia el costado derecho y gohan usando su velocidad desapareció para después aparecer arriba de ella para atacar con esferas de ki a quema ropa. Pero antes de que lo lanzara la chica se defendió lanzando una esfera de color azul oscuro y cuando ambas energías colisionaran._

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**_

 _Provocando una gran explosión que hizo sacudir la habitación, tanto dentro como fuera de ella._

Atrapado ya que la chica lo tenia inmovilizado ya que ella lo sujetaba ella con su piernas la cintura de gohan mientras le daba cabezazos al hijo de Goku no podía defenderse ya que los brazos los tenia atrapados por las piernas de la chica gohan salto con ella dando vueltas en forma vertical en 360 grados para después estrellarse al suelo haciendo que el cuerpo de Erika se estampara contra el suelo. Pero al ver que no le provoco daño lo suficiente gohan dio una vuelta colocándola a ella encima de el y concentro su ki para que lo soltara.

Gohan: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_.- concentrando sus poderes para mandarla a volar a su oponente, y lo consiguió al elevarlo lo suficiente.- _Bien lo conseguí_ -. Dijo cansando pero contento el guerrero que derroto a Cell quien respiraba cansado saboreando la victoria, lastima que no le durara mucho al pobre hijo de goku. Ya que mientras estaba tomando aire venia en picada Erika que no media su velocidad hasta que termino chocando cabeza con cabeza.

Así es tremendo cabezazo por parte de erika que dejo knockout al hijo de Goku cayendo los 2 al suelo uno encima del otro solo que gohan bajo la cabeza al suelo y Erika golpeando con su cabeza la entre pierna de gohan, este al sentir un golpe en su hombría se quejo y gruño doliéndole ese ataque provocando que mordiera el mono o licra destrozándolo con sus dientes dejándole la tanga a la vista. Terminando en la famosa 69.

Bien se acabo el tiempo iré ahora mismo a reemplazar a gohan.- _Dijo el Piccolo mientras se quitaba el turbante mientras camina con dirección a la habitación del tiempo, una vez que entro en la habitación para decirle a su pupilo que el lo sustituía se llevo una sorpresa al verlos._

 _¡_ _ **GOOOOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNN**_ _ **PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOO!**_

Pues lo que encontró nuestro querido namek fue nada más y nada menos que a su ex-pupilo atrapado en una situación muy embarazosa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cambio de escenario**

De nuevo nos encontramos en la superficie del planeta tierra más en específico donde se desarrollo el ataque a la nave de los escorpiones negros que esta con dificultades, ya que por varias partes de la nave se encontraba echando humo y tiene grietas y algunas fisuras alrededor de la nave.

En el interior de la misma la tripulación se encontraba hecho un caos ya que muchos se quedaron mareados o desmayados por la falta de oxigeno debido a que en el momento de las explosiones una de estas estallo en la cabina de mando provocando que el sistema principal colapsara, haciendo que se perdiera los escudos, provocando que este indefensa ante los dispositivos que estallaron en cadena uno tras otro lastimando y mandando a los soldados a volar tanto dentro como fuera de la nave.

El centro de mando, la antena de comunicaciones y los propulsores fueron las áreas de la nave que fueron las mas dañadas, lo demás solo quedaron con daños menores.

Y en cuanto a los tripulantes perdieron un 20% de sus soldados, 10% de mecánicos y científicos. Ya que muchos fueron gravemente heridos por la explosiones y lo que sobrevivieron a eso no lo hicieron cuando fueron llevados al espacio donde muriendo por la falta de oxigeno.

En la sala principal se encontraba lleno de humo y la cabina de mando hecho un desastre debido que la maquina echaba chispas y la pantalla estaba distorsionada y algunos de los cables se desconectaron o fueron destruidos durante la explosión.

Y entre los escombros estaba la guardia real y entre ellos unas pocas científicas pero ninguno de ellos lastimado debido a que Xena las salvo creando un campo de fuerza. Aumento un poco más su campo de energía haciendo que los metales que estaban encima de ellos cayeran por los lados y liberándolos de su encierro. Y a unos 4 metros de distancia esta Scorpios atrapado en medio de 2 bloques de acero que lo atrapo en la explosión.

Pero no estaría por mucho tiempo ya que al elevar su poder lo mando esas piezas de acero a volar por los lados haciendo que choquen con los muros de la sala de mando. Una vez liberado se acerco a control principal y comenzó a buscar a su atacante.

A pesar del mal estado en que se encontraba la computadora, una que pudo acomodar lo mejor posible la pantalla pudo ver que la nave del Descarado Atacante, se marchaba sin un solo daño. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

 _A ver maldita sabandija espero que te guste esto.-_ dijo Scorpios mientras apunto a su atacante y presiono uno de los botones, una vez presionado el botón, esto provoco que se activara uno de los cañones que comenzó a cargarse y esta una vez listo disparo una esfera de energía que se estrello contra el propulsor provocándole que la nave perdiera estabilidad y comenzó a descender atravesando la atmosfera de la tierra.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Falla en el cohete nivel de daño críptico al 70% sistema automático inoperativo, 3 minutos para el impacto, autoreparación imposible de realizar_.- dijo la voz de la computadora de la nave informando a su capitán los daños que recibió, quien intentaba estabilizarlo para poder suavizar al momento del impacto.

 _Rayos y justo cuando pensé que lo tenia atrapado, pero no creas que se a acabado. Hera busca un punto de aterrizaje seguro o un lugar desértico._ \- exigió el único tripulante de la nave quien le costaba trabajo mantener a flote.

 _ **Buscando:**_ _analices completo, no hay puertos espaciales en este planeta, lugar desértico a 300 metros al sur, imposible llegar debido fallas a control de navegación, zona de impacto en el sector 01xj10z81 impacto inminente en_ _ **20 segundos**_. Dijo Hera a su capitán quien empezó a teclear botones a diestra y siniestra sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría que estaba cerca de unas montañas.

 **C** _on un demonio, rápido, rápido, funciona.-_ Dijo mientras sudaba sintiendo como los nervios lo traicionaban sabiendo en solo en unos segundos se estrellaría _.-_ _ **Vamos Tu Puedes.**_ -Dando un puñetazo a la consola quien parpadeo por el golpe y se apago para volver a encender y funcionando con un 30% de su capacidad logrando evitar chocar contra ellas. _Fuiii eso si que estuvo cerca ahora debe-._ Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alarma de la nave y hera le dijo lo siguiente.

 **A** _ **dvertencia:**_ _Nivel de energía al 5% de su capacidad, sobrecalentamiento en nivel alto, activar sistema de refrigeración._

Al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo el capitan no sabia a donde ir y el tiempo era corto y escaso ya que la nave se apagaría si no era reparada.

 **Esta Historia continuara.**

Hola a todos como están espero que le aya gustado este capitulo y el por que me tarde es por que e estado ocupado con mi canal de youtube por eso no he escrito y también les tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo. Así que les pondré unos posibles adelantos o spoiler de la historia y el que más le guste saldrá estas son las opciones:

1.- que el capitan aterrice su nave en un islote cerca del barco familiar de vegeta.

2.- que aterrice su nave en cuidad satan donde conocerá a una bandida bipolar muy especial.

Las votaciones se realizaran hoy mismo y el que tenga mas voto saldrá en el siguiente capitulo y estas son las opciones

Ejemplo: YO voto Por la numero 1 vegeta

Yo voto Por la Numero 2 La bandida.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
